Taking my girl and going
by awakenstate09
Summary: This is my view on how it should go when Bianca comes back and a surprise ending..This is how Defining Moments should have went and this is how I want Kendall to get slammed. After watching a BAM video, I made another point in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Taking my girl and going_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_As Bianca got off the plane and found out all sorts of wonderful things. One thing was crystal clear and that was Bianca is pissed. This is how she sees it. She should have saw this clear, she never doubted that Reese loved her and Bianca even though she lied that she never loved Reese, she does. This is Reese's first gay relationship and considering her parents plus her past. You can't shake that off over night, it's something you have to work on, I mean really work on. So Reese is not only…..She can't think of that, there was Kendall and oh how she indirectly fuck a lot things up. _

_It was__** oh Zach is dead, oh come here Aiden let me fuck you. Oh really you still want Greenlee, I'm sorry your best friend…Push Zach away plus meddle in everyone's lives because I'm Kendall. Oh look Greenlee is dead, I'm sad and oh look I could have Ryan now…Push Zach Away more…**_

_In the middle of all this…It makes it much easier for Zach to connect with Reese and so as Bianca stop at a parking spot, who to go after first? Who to call first? Why is Miranda playing with the phone? Bianca takes the phone. "Hello Bianca." Reese said over the phone and Miranda makes the first choice._


	2. Chapter 2

_Taking my girl and going_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

"_Reese." Bianca said and added, "I'm here at Pine Valley and I…" The ball in the face, the dates getting to know each other and all those moments coming back, "Bianca. Are you okay?" Reese asked and the first e-mail to Bianca, Reese wished Miranda a happy birthday no using it to her advantage or to score points, Bianca stopped and said, "How's your eyes?" Reese told her the good news and Bianca was happy to hear it. Bianca asked Reese if it was true about what Kendall did with Ryan and she confirmed it. Reese then told her about Ian and said he was recovering. "Baby, what are you doing?" Reese asked and Bianca then told her she's coming over. She remember Maggie just leaving her and Miranda, Reese asked about Miranda and her birthday before anything else.  
_

_Miranda leaped into Reese's arms when they came To Reese's house and Bianca saw this picture was right. Bianca gave her a big hug, she was home with her girl but no kiss right know there's much to be asked and settled. Bianca wanted to give the good news. "As for the papers that gave all rights up to Gabrielle well it's all confetti." Bianca said and added, "As of the first e-mail to Miranda. You are still Gabrielle other mother." They sat down and Reese told her about not seeing, Kendall's visit saying how she was looking at her for the first time and Bianca knew the feeling. I mean she recognized Reese but…. She told her about Kendall snide comments about fucking Zach and Ryan's cheap shots. She told her that Erica was keeping an open mind and Bianca was actually proud of her mother. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Taking my girl and going_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

_Bianca and Reese really opened; she was once afraid of being judge and know she can't wait. Bianca told her how she wants Reese to be who she is and Reese told her that she wants to carried the next baby. Reese knew that was too…Bianca then opened her shirt and took off her belt. She put the pillow on Reese's stomach and the belt around her waist making sure it was tight. "Practice, come on." Bianca said and Reese smiled then took the challenge. Bianca was bursting out laughing at Reese fumbling a little and Reese got together a little bit then Bianca realize that Reese was really turning her on. She took the belt off and as Miranda was busy Gabrielle asleep. Reese took Bianca to her room and then closed the door. _

_The next morning, there was a knock on the door and Reese sprung up, oh look it was Ryan. Ryan then was going to make a deal with Reese. He would put in a good word for her if she seduced Zach because his cockiness believed that Bianca would never take her back. Reese looked up and Ryan then gave a smile so big. "You and Kendall have no idea." Reese said and told him to go to hell as he left. Reese went back and told Bianca it was Ryan. Bianca drop the f-bombs a few times and said before the following night they are going home. _

_As everyone got ready, the plan was simple, Erica was visit number one and then Zach. After Zach then Ryan and then the war against Kendall, Bianca then got a call. Kendall won't see this coming. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Taking my girl and going_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four _

_Bianca looked stunning with her hair in a ponytail and leather pants with a long sleeved shirt. Reese didn't recognize her and Reese asked about this outfit. "My mother has charm, my sister…Bianca said and coughs then continue, "She's sexy and wear top of the line. I'm a mother and I like to go out so everyone could see what they missed because I have you my true love." They kissed for the first time in a long time, really kiss. Reese had a tear and Bianca kissed it too. _

_The first stop was at the Casino, there was Ryan going face to face with Zach again about how Zach should hand over the children to Kendall because he's not a good father. "Well, you're an asshole." Bianca said as Erica and Reese would upstairs with the children. Bianca rounded the corner and then went over to Zach then gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry for my sister." Bianca whispered. "How can you hug him when he ruined your wedding?" Ryan asked and Bianca responded with venom, "At least he didn't fuck Reese when Kendall was sleeping. You fuck Kendall when she was married and on top of that when Greenlee was hardly dead you unimaginable bastard." Ryan never heard this tone in Bianca's voice and it stopped people at their tracks. "You called Reese a bitch; you're a whore because only a whore would jump into bed with the first warm body." Bianca said and then stopped, "I should stopped because my problem is not with you, where's my sister?" _


	5. Chapter 5

_Taking my girl and going_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Five_

_As Kendall came upstairs to look for Zach, she saw Reese with Erica and the children. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you looking to move back in?" Kendall asked and Erica responded, "Kendall, you should know…" "What mother? Reese trying to show you she's different and should be given a second chance.." Kendall said and then a voice said, "Everyone deserves a second chance Kendall, however you don't have any more." Bianca stared a hole into Kendall and she looked to see Miranda. Bianca was about to blow Kendall away taken her out with the very thing she made with her whole hands. She knew she wanted to do this. _

"_Reese get Miranda and Gabrielle out of here, mom you could stay." Bianca said and Reese nodded then left Zach met them at the hallway. "Don't go in there." Reese said. _

"_Everything leads back to you. You slept with Aiden while he was with Greenlee and then you slept with Ryan while he was mourning. However, Reese wasn't sleeping with Zach. I heard Zach wanted to sleep with her but he didn't. You interfere with Ryan and Greenlee pushing Zach away over and over again. So when he came to France, he would have agreed to anything." Bianca said and Kendall responded, "This is my fault?" "You God damn right it's your fault you shallow fucking bitch." Bianca said and added, "You are not a friend because you wouldn't have fuck Ryan, you aren't a wife because you don't know how to keep your legs crossed." Kendall slapped the shit out of Bianca. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Taking my girl and going_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Six _

"_You see what Reese has done to her, Binks would never say this." Kendall said and Bianca responded, "I have to give to mom as protective as she is, she heard Reese out and gave her a chance, gave her an open mind. She didn't try to convince it was accident or blackmail her. She just talked to her. She e-mail Miranda not me but Miranda. Reese is responsible for her actions but you cause this..It was you pushing Zach away because you always wanted Ryan, Greenlee be damn!" "Don't you dare….." Kendall said and Bianca responded, "Why Kendall? Oh, I'm so ashamed for what we're doing Ryan, oh I'm so sorry for your loss and so let's jumped into bed together because finally I could fuck you now. Then Ryan tells me about the kiss and Reese would have told me, I know that she would. Ryan had to play saint and all he is a hypocrite like you. You are a excellent mother but you are a rotten sister and wife. Motherhood is all that you're ever going to have." Bianca said that part so cold and Kendall responded, "What do you mean?" "Bianca what did you do?" Erica asked because up until know she just ref if it got ugly. _

_Bianca turned and said, "As of fifteen minutes ago, fusion shares are restored back to the only person who loved Greenlee." As Ryan was about to leave, Leo stood face to face with him._


	7. Chapter 7

_Taking my girl and going_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Seven_

_Leo stood face to face with Ryan. "I found Greenlee and I was trying to convince her to come with me but she wanted to stay with you. Fusion is mine and soon I will have Kendall shares." Leo said and then slammed papers on Ryan's chest. _

"_You took Ryan's shares and gave it to Leo." Kendall said and Erica added, "How is it that he's alive?" "The case of his mother was closed some time ago, he was coming back, he couldn't have any contact with anyone because he was under witness protection and then I find out about this mess. He had a friend and Ryan has nothing to do with Fusion because Leo and Greenlee are still married. Ryan's marriage is null and void." Bianca said and as she opened the door, she turned and said, "Now if you excuse me, I'm taking my girl and I'm going." _

_Bianca told Reese everything and then introduced Reese to Leo. Reese promised Leo to get it right this time and then Leo whispered in Bianca's ear, "Greenlee said hi." Leo said and Bianca gave him a look. Leo smiled and told Bianca she could tell Reese. _

_Reese and Bianca went home while Leo made his house with Greenlee. Greenlee could never go back to the world she once knew because everyone has moved on. Leo was thought to be dead and Greenlee is thought to be dead, so as true soul mates they watched the world go on as they are together_


End file.
